The Simplistic Nature of Animals
by aphamericanhero
Summary: Because loving an animal is so much easier than loving a human


America didn't know how it happened.

He was in England for a meeting, the meeting had finished a while ago, and he had decided to take a stroll. All he remembered was a bright flash of light, some highed-pitched snickering, and the sensation of fur.

It did not take him long to realize he somehow got turned into a dog.

* * *

Gazing into a shopping window, America saw that he had tan fur with a dark brown ring around his neck, and a glasses-shaped marking around his eyes. He snickered inwardly; how fitting.

He decided the best course of action was to find a place to stay and some food. Tail wagging happily, he set out to accomplish his mission.

Britain hummed a tune as he headed home. It wasn't unlike him to stay out all day when there was a meeting, especially when they were in his country. Those things were bloody stressful, after all.

Today, however, there was an disturbance in his routine. Hearing soft wimpers, the nation followed the trace of the noise until he found a tan dog in an alleyway. Hearing Britain's footsteps, the dog snapped its head that recognition he saw in those blue eyes?He mentally kicked himself.

"You're going as mad as they say" the Brit muttered under his breath. It appeared that the dog took an interest in him,and it looked like it was having a rough day. The dog was dirty, its fur was matted, and it seemed a bad gash on its leg, which it favored. Britain's heart instantly melted. While he never fancied himself a dog person, (preferring cats instead) he couldn't leave this poor animal to fend for itself, especially when it was wounded. He gingerly approached it, and carefully extended a hand. The dog licked it and seemed to smile at him. Britain took that as a good sign and picked the dog up, who proceeded to lick his face. He couldn't help but to grimace. This is why he preferred cats. They didn't lick and slober all over you. Wiping off his face, Britain turned towards his home.

The first order of business when the two returned was the proper care of the dog. Britain carried it to his bathtub, where he proceeded to wash it. Surprisingly, the dog was very compliant, and seemed to be enjoying his gentle scrubs.

"Now I don't think I've given you a name yet have I?" He mused to it, pondering a fitting one. "How about Grace? Or Beauty?" The nation couldn't help but to chuckle when the dog flicked soap at him. "Intelligent, are you? Well, how about Clever, Sage, or Bright?" The dog seemed to consider them, but ended up denying them, flicking soap at Britain. "Alright, alright, fine I know what kind of dog you are." He said with an exasperated voice. "Bold, stubborn, strong, free- God, don't tell me you have an affinity tofreedom?" The dog barked and wagged its tail. Britain sighed. "Freedom it is then." Freedom immediately jumped up and licked him. "Alright, alright, I get it, I get it." He managed to say between the licks and his laughs.

After rinsing and drying Freedom, (which caused his fur to fluff up, an action that Britain found cute, but Freedom found annoying) he noticed how the dog was still limping. He smacked had forgotten about the nation rushed and grabbed some bandages and gauze, and wasted no time in patching it up. Freedom gave Britain a grateful lick and strolled over to the kitchen, which made him chuckle warmly. "Of course you're hungry. Let me see what I can do."

Freedom appeared to be nervous as soon as Britain entered the kitchen, and practically panicked whenever he got near any of his cooking utensils. The Brit didn't think he wasas badof a cook that even a bloodydogcould sense it! Obviously Freedom had some bad memories concerning cookware. Unfortunately, he didn't have any dog food, so Britain didn't know what to feed him. Bending down, he ruffled his fur. "Don't worry, I'll find something for you to eat love." Freedom barked and gave Britain a ressuring lick, which made him smile.

Eventually Britain ended up giving Freedom some left over hamburgers that America had given him, (and was obviously never going to eat) and this seemed to please the pup greatly, as he wolfed down the food and gave two loud barks, wagging his tail happily before trotting back to the kitchen. Britain raised an eyebrow. "Still hungry? Goodness. What happened to you out there love?" If Freedom was still hungry afterallthat food, the poor darling must have been starved. "Let's see what we have here…"

After Freedom was finally satisfied (and his fridge nearly empty) the dog happily rested on Britain's lap, tail wagging lazily as he stroked him. "You remind me of a certain someone….. you're both energetic and obsessed with freedom, not to mention yourvoraciousappetite." Britain scoffed. I've never met any human or animal that can eat as much as you two, it's inhuman!" Freedom was looking at him at this point, ears raised in interest. You never slow down, or take people's interests into account, and you're really insensitive, naive, insufferable, and-!" The Brit paused, taking a deep breath. Noticing Freedom's hurt expression, he stroked him lovingly. "Not you poppet, you're lovely company. It's just, you remind me so much ofhimI guess I got carried away." Freedom cocked his head as if to ask "who's he?" Britain rubbed his head. "America. He's such a git! But he's my git. He's actually really kind, and shows the optimism and hope that most of us have long given up on. He's innocent, pure, and surprisingly intelligent! All those new-fangled science things he deals with?" Britain shook his head. "I could never understand it." He believes in the world, and I wish still had that kind of hope." Sighing, he continued, "I hate that I love the boy. I could never admit it. He'd laugh in my face, ridicule and taunt me, and destroy whatever bit of happiness I have left." Freedom jumped up and licked all over Britain's face, which was still a bit disgusting, but endearing, resulting in him chuckling warmly. "Ah, yes, I haven't forgotten about you love. You're a wonderful and darling companion." He smiled down at Freedom, a wistful expression overtaking his face. "Animals are so much simpler than people. They either love you or hate you, and you don't have to go through hell trying to sway them one way or the other. Plus, they listen to you, and are always there when you're feeling down. If everyone had the simplistic nature of animals, wouldn't the world be a better place?" Britain exhaled, getting up and brushing himself off. "Well, I'm off to bed, sorry for burdening you with all that Freedom. You're a good dog." When Britain got to his room, he found that Freedom had followed him. The dog jumped on the bed, and made himself comfortable. "Off." He ordered, pointing away from his bed. Freedom raised his head and looked at the nation as if to say "yeah I'm not doing that." He sighed. "I forgot how stubborn you are. Fine. I suppose you can stay." Britain climbed into bed, a smile gracing his lips as he fell asleep with Freedom beside him.

What Britain was not expecting, however, was to awake to America's face. He yelped, scrambling out of his bed. "What are you doing here- how did you get in?" Then looking around, added "and where's Freedom?!" America put his hands up in defense.

"I don't know dude! All of a sudden I was a dog, was "Freedom" and then I woke up and now I'm me. I'm just as confused as you are."

Britain pointed menacingly at America. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm not! I swear!"

Britain exhaled. "Ok. Fine."Must've been the fairies,he added in his head. "But if you were Freedom, doesn't that mean- no, you couldn't have- oh God-" Britain turned scarlet, burying his face in his hands. "Kill me." When America didn't say anything, he looked up. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? After all, didn't you hear all that I er…. confessed to "you" last night?" He really didn't need America to drag this on. It was painful enough. He would never let him live it down. Oddly, said nation was surprising quiet.

"Well, you see… I uh… I- oh I can't do this!" And in that moment, Britain was only aware of two things: America walking toward him, and the sensation of his lips on his own. Was this really happening? Or was this some cruel ploy? It didn't matter. He was kissing the man he loved. So Britain relaxed into it, kissing him back ever so slightly. Too soon, it seemed, America pulled back and flashed him one of the smiles that he was so fond of. "I love you."

Britain reddened. "I love you too you git."

America chuckled, patting his arm. "Thanks for patching this up! I was a bit careless when I was a dog you know." He mused, a twinkle in his eye. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't find me." Britain blushed once more, pouted, and crossed his arms and turned his face away.

"Git. You were a dog."a cute one at that,"I couldn't just leave you.

"Still, I appreciate it." America walked over and wrapped an arm around the Brit and pulled him close, causing said nation's red on his cheeks to turn two shades darker. "So does last night's statement still stand?"

Britain rolled his eyes. "Of course it does! How could you leave now of all times? You're such a twat." America laughed softly, earning a scoff from the other nation, but when America leaned in, he wasted no time in meeting him halfway.


End file.
